One charisma eve
by hitgirlgomez
Summary: A young girl who lost her mom and dad on one charisma eve and now she is going to move to happy tree friend all by herself but can Flaky or Flippy help the young girl pain and what she has to go thought I'll be using my oc I'm going to work on ch2 os don't worry.


Notes:

This is my fist time so don't hate me

Big Warning: Contains sex/ rape blood violence and bad language

Reader discretion is strongly advised Do not like Then don't read! : ) You have been warned, so no flaming Plaz thank you and enjoy~

In this story I'll be using my co and I don't own any of the htf

* * *

One charisma eve

It was only 8:23pm my mom was in the kitchen making cookies for Santa I gauss she think I believe in Santa or maybe she just likes cookies not that I don't believe Santa or anything I believe he was real once and died I believe his soul is still round .

I forget to tell you my name is Mercy We are moving so call happy tree friends mom said that would love it and everyone there is really nice she also said that Ms. Flaky and Her family welcome to there dinner once we move there and mom said that Ms. Flaky has a big family but I don't kwon I hope they like me Im kinda shy oh they also welcome me and my parent to their Christmas party .

my mom had call me to the kitchen She ask, "If I want some cookies ?" She had a smile on her face I love my mom she alway kind to me she alway there for when I need her and my mom is very beautiful .

I said , "sure l would love some cookies" She made me a glass of milk as I sat at the table eating my cookies I forget to tell I'm only 15 I'm really good girl I do what my parent say and following there rules .

Dad is at work right now he helping Mr. Lumpy doing some stuff so just me and my mom and I'm the only child but,I do have 4 older cousin and I never met them I only Kwon Professor and Felix they are both girl I also made some new friend 2 week ago Naomi, France Nancy they go to the same school too but , they live in happy tree town and it far but, once I move there I can see them everyday and hung out with them and we are going do lot of fun stuff I can wait .

"EEEEEk !" As I yell really loud and it startle my mom as she tuned and look at me while she ran over to me .

"What wrong honey !?" Mom said

With a worry look on her face

I look at her "Oh did I yell really loud sorry mommy I didn't mean to scare you I was just really happy is all ."As I look down and I was now all in embarrassed and walk way form the table my mom look at me with a smile on her face and said something about how cute and innocent I was anyway oh let me tell you about my new friend France Nancy is Related to Ms. Flaky Nancy is the younger sister she and look like she very friendly to me she the one who stand up for me and told the girl to F off I can't believe she would say that but,mom alway told me to give your enemies no matter what they do to you she told me that I was a sweet girl and I should never change alway be the Way you are and don't let no one change you stay who you are that what she said I don't kwon why she keep tell me that and there there Naomi she also my friend she is related to Mr. Flippy she the younger sister as well she really sweet she told me that Mr. Filppy can't wait to see me it made him happy .

I saw a photo of a 2 guy they both look really mean as I pick the photo and take it to my mom as I walk in the kitchen and I ask her "Who are these guys in the photo "

She tune and bent down with her hand on her keen and look at me and smile as she pat my head "Oh that is your cousin Tuffy and Buffy they are your older cousin you see Tuffy is the Wolf who from the military and then there Buffy is a very Tough cop ." ( not my oc it goes to DDD09 hope he doesn't mind .)

"Oh I see how come they never want to see us" as I look at her with my big eyes she look at me while she smiling .

"Well they are very very busy they don't have time sweetie but they love you very much "as she pat my cheek and kiss my head while mom was smiling.

I look up her "wait os they kwon me how ?" I ask

"Well I sand photo of you silly ." said, mom

"Oh ok thanks mommy ."as walk out of the kitchen and my mom was smile way as I look outside in the window the next thing you kwon I hear the door open and shut it has to be my dad as I came run to the front door pass the live room I saw my dad putting his jacket up on the rack he look really tired and his face is red form the clod he look at me .

"should you be in bed ?" Dad said

I look at him and said that" Mom told I could stay up unit you got home."

Dad look at me said,"well I'm home now anyway where is your mother?" he ask , and look saw my mom in the living room they both look at each other and then both of them said ,"you can open one charisma gift ." they said at the same time I look at them and jump up and down and ran to the charisma tree I look at all the gift and I found the one I want to open it was a big box that was pink and it had a cute bow with so I ran to that one as I open it was a big cute bunny ,it was pink but the bow was white it was really fluffy I hug it .

I told my parent thank ,I want this .

They said ,"It was Santa not us os thank Santa not us."

l look up and said ,"thank you Santa."

Mom and dad said , "It was bed time."

I want my room to Change onto my pj was cover in cute cupcake and heart and I loved my pj and my room was cover in pink with cute heart on it but my light on the wall was a big cupcake so I turn it off and want to sleep but before I went to sleep My mom and dad kiss me good night and hug me as I told them "sweet dream and I told them that I would alway love them no matter what "as I snuggle my big fluffy bunny .

An 2hour later I wake up feeling the cold air hinting my face it was to quite and it was too dark was cold so I get up and go turn off the a/c but I saw the door right open it was only 11:50pm almost 12:00am but I was so scared . I run to my mom and dad screaming as I run to the door tell them to "wake up!"and Jumping on there Bed but hit me they weren't in there bed was shock so I run to the living room they weren't in the living room so I runs out the door think maybe they are outside but no one it was me and the house I look all over in the house and outside but nothin so I start to cry .

but I was feeling some thing wet as I look down it was blood I start to panic and gasping as I scream very loud the only thing I could was to try to clam down and think and this was the only way to fined my patent so I start to follow the blood of track hoping my parent would still be life but I was wrong.

It was an hour later and It lead me to nothing but the dark cold Nigh I didn't kwon what time it was I tolled "myself I won't give up no matter what ,"but some thing had stop me from think in my deep thought I look round I feel like something was watching me . I keep walking and I should have done that because it lead me to a killer but I didn't kwon I thought he was lost he had a Military uniform his uniform was black he had a dogtags and a hat too and his fur was gray he had a Bowie knife was cover in blood .

I ask , "What is your name are you looking for someone too hey I can help and maybe You can help me look for my parent too what you think?"

I stand there he turn and look at me and smiled "I think thats great and you want to kwon my name just call me Manslaughter ." he said

I was so shock that I just run into the killer Than I said ,"Wait minute are the who kill my parent ? "

He smile and said yes "I have been looking for someone and I found her you better run I'll give some time to run before the monster get you !" he said and laugh crazy as he start to run at me and I didn't have time to scream but I did had time to run I ran as fast as I could I ran for my life I ran as I scream out loud saying "stop following me go way!"

I saw a house as I could hear him saying my name call for me and laughing Crazy and don't kwon how he kwon my name as hide under a bed like a scared little baby who want their mother he had blood all over his face and his eye was orange mix with red and his eye was like a cat eye he have some sharp teeth and it was cover in blood on his face had scar on his right eye he was scary.

He look like big scary bear as the Silent tears flowed down form my faces I hared him say "I'm going to find youuuu and I'm going to fucking kill youuu!" He maniacally sang, before he gave a wild, insane laugh and I heard his foot steps get closer to the bed I gulped softly as he said "Mmmmmeerrrcyyyy come out baby! I won't hurt you..." He cooed in the deep, surly voice that sent shivers down my spine; and fearful as I could see his gray combat boot standing across from me this was a mistake I should stay in door and call 911 but I didn't there was a creak behind me I could no longer see his boot was he leaving the room?

Maybe I could run to someone house and ask for help and stay night... They could call 911for me and they could help me look for my parent in fact Im sure they would do an- "Hyaaaaa!" I shrieked.

He said ," I Found you !" and grinned .

I screamed so hard that I thought I was going to lose my voice . I try to crawled back under the bed and reached the other side but the clawed hand gripped my ankle and dragged me out from under the bed.

"You're scared of me, huh?" He snapped in my face angrily. "Well, I'll give you a good reason to be really scared!" he yelled like a psychopath, as the cold, sharp blade started piercing my fur and my lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen, the first sign my death as I squeezed my eyes shut and nudged onto my side slightly.

I heard his heavy breathing and felt it washing over my face. He was waiting... he wanted me to look at him. "Open your eyes." He commanded. I didn't. because I kwon he was going to kill me because I was scary to died and if I did died I don't want to look at the guy who was go to kill me I want go to school to be with my friend I want to live I want to died naturally not to be kill I want to do lot of thing but something had stop me form think I hared him say Open your fucking eyes mercy !" He snarled, gripping at my jaw and yanking me onto to my back with it.

I gasped for air and he dropped on my chest heavily, but I still wouldn't look at him. "Look at me you fucking whore!" He yelled in my ear. I started to cry and panic thinking he was going to kill me ,I want to cry for help but I didn't because I Was scary then I snapped I scream no at him and that was the worst thing could I do we both paused.

" I never yelled back at anyone in my life .. I was too scared and he'd smack me for it."... "What did you say? " He said .

I shivered under the sheer rage in his voice; this was the night I was going died and tears to began slipping down my face, eyes still wedged shut. "No! I won't! No..." I choked, still laying on my back.

I felt his soft hand wipe away my tears, he even went so far as to kiss some away. I gasped in response, I didn't want to kwon what was going thought his though ," Come on babe... I just wanna see those pretty eyes of yours... please?" His tone was lighter, but didn't fool me.

I turned my face away and let a fresh batch of tears spill on the wooden floor "honey ... open your god damn eyes..." He was angry again. "Open them or I'll fucking carve your eye lids off! RAARGH!" The roar at the end was unnecessary, but got his point across. I was beginning to relent, when I suddenly thought of My mom

Just think of Mom... think of her, and everything will be alright... With this in mind , As I slowly smile oh I how i love my mother I really miss her and willed my eyes to stay closed.

The killer army was panting, huffing, wheezing... "Why won't you look at me?" He sounded weak, . But I still kept my eyes shut. I felt something soft press against my chest; did he

buried his face there maybe ? "Look at me Honey .. look at me baby..." He choked ,Then he raised, both hands slamming on the floor either side of my head.

I couldn't tell if it was tears or saliva, but something splattered on my face he yelled;"Open your eyes or I'll hunt down your little new friend you made!" My breath hitched.

"I don't kwon how he knows my friend but he won't He wouldn't chase them and kill my friend like they were was some wild animal."

With a final sigh , I opened my eyes for him. I did for my friend I to protect them I did't want them get kill I do anything for them even it mean cost of live I was alway scary of everything but this time I can do something as I heard him saying "There they are..." He smiled, grasping the side on my face as he said pretty little face, These big, eyes pretty Turquoise Blue eyes stared at me in utter fear. Cold fear. Beautiful fear. "Pretty, pretty eyes... cute little Mercy..." He chuckled.

"Please ..." I said "Please... don't hurt my friends .." He frowned, digging his fingers into the side of my head "Don't talk about Them He growled. "Talk about them again and I'll turn there head into my new lamp shade ! I looking up at him pleadingly."I'm... I'm sorry." I whimpered and looking away.

He nodded, but he wasn't satisfied... no. He kwon was still I thinking about them ... "Look at me." He growled lowly. I obeyed. " honey ... I don't think you understand who is in command here..."I do..."I said "... I think you need to kwon who the boss here he said .He gripped my face again. He say "cute little Mercy ". "N-no! please! don't "I said as he gripped my ear and dragged me across the wooden floor he ignore me, pleas I said and screeches.

I was sobbing when we reached the top of the stair case. He relinquished my ear and carefully lifted me up and his arms wrapped around my waist and gently set me down in front him , "We now on the third floor." he said as he reached up and massaged my ear He had dragged me by and hushing,cooing at me until my tears stopped.

I was still hyperventilating although"No more crying babe... not yet."He said

I don't knew what he would do to me Would he rape mr break my limbs? Cut off a my body part and sew it back the wrong way round?I didn't kwon And I don't want to kwon why we were we at the top of the stairs as I was think and didn't want kwon what was on his mind .

I said "please don't"i'll do anything but he had pushed me I felled and landed he walked down after me Crouching beside me rubbing his chin as I choked and gasped for air as I get up but he tried grabbed the back of my head and but I stumbled and fell, before hitting back the table in hallway with a loud thud, which ripped a big part of pj's exposing some of my naked body I gasp tired to cover myself what left form my clothe and expecting him to dig that horrible knife into me, but he didn't His face suddenly went blank and he blinked.

Then he grinned and a strange, unknown spark appeared in his eyes, making his expression seem hungry and savage. I burst into tears when he flung himself over at me and waited for him to end my life right then and there, as He shoved my cheek against the wooden floor as I hit the back of the table .

he said," I think I've just discovered a new game ." He smirked, staring at Me "And I think it will be much more fun than a simple murder" . He said

He licked his lips and Instead of slicing my neck, he… bit it wasn't a soft bit, it was a hard, painful one, I opened my eyes, giving a small squeak, while he kept sucking and biting my fur around my neck, then he went lower and lower and he started biting me all over my body, as I screeched and yelped in surprise, and scared .

I felt weird Really weird when he tore the rest of my pj and studied my body lustfully and I realized what he was going to do to me and my mouth fell open in shock and my eye was widened and sweat starting to form on my forehead, while my heart beat faster and faster, hitting my ribcage like crazy.

I gathered all my strength to push him away, but it was useless, because he didn't move an inch.

He just looked down on at me and my arms and left knee were twisted in the most painful ways and he licked his lips in delight.

I crying that fact he was go to rape me and my arm was hurting so saw my leg too than he keened next to me and grabbing by the ear again as dragged me to the living room next .

He looked back down at me bits of fur has been replaced by wooden burn over my face, and my left eye was starting to puff up from the fall. Please…don't… I' whispered, and breathless, but my words had no effect.

He narrowed his eyes, as he throw me to the chair then he forced my knees apart as He smiled he smile for me and caressed my cheek.

I tired to squirmed away from him , "you needed to be calm or I wouldn't get the same satisfaction ."he said

Pulling me into a soft embrace, as he trailed kisses down my neck and my stomach and I couldn't believe he would do this to me .

At that moment, murder seemed way more plausible or anything horrific seemed more plausible, but not… rape.

Tears rolled down my cheeks in spite of my best efforts.

My hyperventilating hitched in a surprised gasp when He pinched my butt ,he chuckled and said cute little Mercy"I love you, babe."

He whispered It Truthfully do; he said you gives me sense of excitement I've never meet or ever gave me.

You are made for me, and I would keep you he said and He pushed his palm to where my thigh were I groin, before he forced me go wider in spite And I was losing the fight and with one thrust he was inside of me as I screamed as he shoved me onto the sofa and grabbed one of the old pillows, then pressed it over my face.

I shrieked into it and thrashed around madly, half-heartedly clawing at his arms. It hurt physically it felt like being ripped in two I was so sad

because he was invading my body at a young age and I saw so sad that I believed I screaming out of sadness more than I was screaming in pain, while he kept pushing into me, fast and violently.

I try arched my back and dug my nails into his back I try to get him off me, but he just shoved me back in the sofa with the pillow in my face.

He pushed harder and harder until he burst into me and I was now trembling overwhelmed by that new, weird, twisted experience I never had in my life And my head was spinning really fast as my chest went up and as I was trying to take in large breaths, (she had a pillow on her faces don't forget ) and I didn't even notice when he removed himself from me without saying anything.

I heard his clothes shuffling, sign that indicated the fact that he was buttoning up his pants.

I waited in silence, I waited for him to finally take my life, after all the torture he'd put me through .

A grin passed over his face Humorously, the word leaves him breathless with a giddy, bubbly feeling! "I really do feel like a happy little school girl. Like Giggles for example! "He said .

He lifted the pillow from me , as I gasped for air, my dislocated arms falling back against the sofa in disgusting ways that made me sick like I want to throw up and I cry even more .

he said, "Are you learning my precious, little Marcy ?" He asked gently. His claws gripped the area of the sofa near and got right into My face and said ,"Because if you aren't, I will make sure That your little friends regrets it. "

I gulped and weakly nodded."I-I understand..."I hesitated. I didn't want to say it, but i had to Because if I didn't he would kill them .

* * *

note:

Me: Hope you like tell what u guy think have a nice day ~ and plzs no hate what I wort but I don't care what you say about my oc : D or the killer

Marcy :why would u do that to me :c

Me :s I don't kwon I felt like I gauss

Marcy : run and cry and now I'll never go on with my life

Me : I think someone on there PMS

-"_"- Anyway have a nic- get kick in the face by Nebraska ow :(

Nebraska : THAT STORY WAS FUCKING GAY THIS IS FUCKING GAY RRR AND WRITE SOMETHING ABOUT ME AND THAT PUSS ASS OVER THERE point at Evil filqpy

Evil Filpqy : WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU BITCH and pull out a bowie knife

Nebraska: pull a chainsaw and laugh and smiles evily WOW ARE THAT DAFE AND I CALL A FUCKING PUSS ASS YOU FUCKING BITCH AND YOU point at me ARE YOU GOING TO WIRTE SOMETHING ABOUT ME and walk Over to me and put a chainsaw in my face

Me : pee myself and hesitated well if I have some get any on me I well let you kow- get cut of by Nebraska

Nebraska: WHAT .. DO YOU MEAN IF YOU GOT AN- Nebraska get cut of by evil and get kick in face by evil .

Nebraska: FUCK ! Yell at him and use her chainsaw to try kill him

Me : Nebraska is os mean to me and oh boy this go to be a long big fight I hope i don't died and if you guy are go to at plaz take it outside not my roo- get kick in face by both of them ow never mind I just go outside and get me some icepack anyway as I was saying have a nice day :s ow body hurt :C and Nebraska my story are not gay you meanie sad face :(


End file.
